When Trolls Suddenly Appear In Your Camp
by ShallowGrip
Summary: Things change once 12 aliens who call themselves trolls appear in camp. However, once a prophecy foretells of death and loss, it seems like they haven't escaped the game. Rated T for cursing and implied violence. Note: Timeline will follow the original storyline of Homestuck, meaning all those who died in the original story will die the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I decided to make a remake of my old crossover, because it was an epic fail and I sucked. Sorry if they're OOC; I just needed to start it off. **

**EDIT: I changed it so that Aradia won't be godtier yet, and she probably won't be until later on. **

**Be the young demigod. He is you.**

Your name is PERCY JACKSON and you have no idea who these people are. First of all, having a meteor crash land in Camp Half-Blood was weird enough, but having 12 aliens? That is something the gods have to deal with.

"So, Seaweed Brain, did you mess up this time?" You turn you head and see Annabeth smirking at you, her hand on her side. You couldn't help but smile; She looked as beautiful as always.

"Soooooooo, Karkat, how will you get us out of this shit this time? Or will I have to save all your sorry asses AGAIN?"  
You and Annabeth stare at them, not sure whether to scream or be interested. You didn't know they could speak English. Then again, they looked like humans, dressed like humans, and probably did things like humans.

The one who spoke stood up. She wore a grey jacket over a black shirt with the Scorpio symbol on. Her jacket had a torn sleeve on one arm. She had a confident expression on, a little bit_ too_ confident, you think. Perched on her nose was a pair of glasses, her orange eyes gleaming with excitement. One of her eyes was odd though; It seemed as if 6 smaller irises were surrounding the pupil. She had absurdly long hair reaching the end of her spine, and below that were blue jeans and a pair of red shoes. She had long horns that took the appearance of pincers and stingers. Not exactly comforting.

"Vriska," A boy no less than 13 got up, wearing a black sweater with a grey Cancer symbol imprinted on the chest. He had a grumpy demeanor, possibly because of his nubby horns, and glowered at the one who had spoken earlier. "You did not save our sorry asses and we probably would have managed to defeat the black king anyway even if you didn't fucking interfere. We had it UNDER CONTROL VRISKA! DO YOU HEAR THAT? WE HAD IT UNDER FUCKING CONTROL UNTIL YOU TOOK THE SPOTLIGHT AND KILLED HIM YOURSELF! YOU ALWAYS WANT ALL THE ATTENTION! ALL OF IT! I DON-" A girl covered his mouth, a girl wearing a black shirt with a libra symbol on it. She had sharp horns, and short hair reaching until her shoulders. A pair of red pointed glasses was donned on her, seemingly covering her eyes.

"As much as I agree with you, Karkat, we have some special guests to entertain over there."

Karkat, you assume is the boy, turned to face you. His face softened and turned into a confused expression. "Wait if he's a- Then that must mean-"

"Great job, Karkat! Thank you for stating the obvious!"

"Vriska shut up." the Libra girl muttered under her breath.

"Uh, we're actually jus-" Annabeth began, but she was somehow stopped by an unseen force.

This "Vriska" had her hands rested upon her head, smirking and chuckling to herself. "Well, my powers actually work on humans! So it _was _about the distance." Her grin widened and she dropped her arms to her sides. Annabeth was breathing fast. You rush over her to comfort her, wondering what that all about.

**8e Vriska. **

Wow, what dweebs. Dweeby lame dweebish dweeeeeeeebs! Still, there was some resistance in that girl. _Annabeth Chase_, you think. So the water guy was Percy, and they're half gods? You didn't like the fact you knew before they told you. Hmph. Oh well. At least you're still one step higher than these losers.

"What did you do to her?" Percy pretty much screamed to your ears.

"I didn't do shit, Jackson. By the way, her mind is messed up. What happened to you?" You smirk a little. You can clearly see the rage building up on their faces, just right after that little witty, sarcastic and snarky remark. "I bet that Luke boy died of embarrassment from you. Oh w8, he DID die because of you!" Oh shit man, you can't believe you're just tormenting a couple of strangers. But their memories make you laugh. Really? You suffered waaaaaaaay worse than they did. You didn't even shed a tear, boohoo.

"What do you know?" Annabeth asked, resentment in her voice. You almost just threw a fit right then and there.

"Oh, let's see… Everything." Nailed it. "End of the world, I died, blah blah blah, yep, that's pretty much the gist of it."

They just stood there, flabbergasted. You knew you were the best.

Terezi and Karkat continued to glare at you. They're still mad at you. You turn to look at everyone else. They all seemed to be oblivious to the situation, save for a certain seadweller.

"I wwouldn't expect less from you, you little manipulative landwwelling scum." You murmur a few curses towards Eridan, because fuck Eridan.

"Oh really now?" You know you can't really manipulate him; He's got a strong will and he's of a higher caste. Ideas roam around in your head, the chaos making it hard to form a clear thought. Suddenly, you find that you know what to do.

"I'm not the sour loser here. Unlike _some _people." Eridan just cursed under his breath, leaving you with your victorious grin.

"Wow." A confused Percy said after a minute's silence. "I do not know what just happened." Well, this can turn out quite well.

**A/N: Rushed ending gah. Oh well. It's like 12 o clock in the evening and I lack ideas. Maybe tomorrow I can write a legit chapter. Anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys thank you all so much for all your reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter; Writer's block and school. Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 2!**

**Kanaya: Give output.**

Overall, this place has been quite interesting for you. At the moment, a man with a horse body is currently interrogating the 12 of you. Not that it bothered you; you were more than happy to oblige.

"Chiron, is it?" You ask. He nods and motions for you to continue. "Seeing as we just arrived and we probably won't have anywhere to stay due to the fact we just appearafied here, I would want to ask you to grant us permission to stay."

"Of course. In fact, I would like you to pair up and stay in a cabin so you may get acquainted with your surroundings." You smile and turn at the others. Well, they grumbled at the mention of this, but at least they agreed.

* * *

It still bothers you how these shallow daughters of Aphrodite waste their time on pairing people on camp, much like Nepeta. While in fact you do like her, this form of pairing is far worse and is simply intolerable. Of course you did enjoy their fashions, did they not know that you can pair those dreadful shoes with something else? You do not know whether they can sew or not, but at least you have a sewing machine and kit stored in your Syllandex. Nepeta has been okay overall, and has quickly become a favorite in the entire cabin and the campers, you still fear for her safety. You wonder what Equius would say to her.

"Kanaya, are you thinking about camp again? Purrhaps you would like to share with me?" You smile at the young troll, shaking your head.

"Alright then! I'm off to go to Equihiss!" You watch as Nepeta scampered off, in pursuit of her moirail. You never did experience a relationship like theirs. While yes you had a moirail, the pale feelings weren't as strong as theirs. You sigh. This wasn't worth thinking about. After all, it's in the past.

**Vriska: Troll these worthless losers**

Fuck no. They're too boring for your taste. And anyway, lil miss Chase over here isn't any fun.

"Tereziiiiiiii!" You shout from behind, waving your hand while walking towards Terezi. She turns back, and glares at you. You reply with a snarky grin.

"Still worked up about yesterday, aren't you 'Redglare'?" Heh. Redglare. You use that name to spite her. You know all the maiming and backstabbing is behind you, but what can you say. She didn't _want _to be a team, then this is what she'll get.

**Troll John.**

Jeez. Alright you'll do it. You ponder on the fact whether or not the message will reach him. It most likely will, but if it doesn't work then you don't know what will.

_-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -_

_AG: Heeeeeeeey John! _

_AG: :::;)_

_EB: oh hey vriska_

_EB: :B_

_AG: So how's the session going?_

_AG: Fucked up or anything?_

_EB: nah were good_

_EB: say, why did you ask?_

_EB: cant you see our actions_

_AG: Long story. We somehow ended up in this "camp" for half-8loods, or demig8ds. _

_AG: Seems pathetic, if you ask me. 8ack on Alternia, man, everything was like th8t. _

_EB: its kinda cool to me_

_AG: Oh please. You have no idea how this "Annabeth" girl thinks l8sing her friend/enemy/crush is horri8le. _

_AG: I didn't even cry when Spiderm8m died. _

_EB: :O_

_EB: but thats kinda insensitive! :B_

_AG: Sorry. ::::(_

_EB: its okay. _

_EB: were all entitled to our own opinions anyway_

_AG: Also, seeing as we made this detour, we might not even go to your session anymore._

_EB: what why_

_AG: John._

_AG: We have no means of transport and you're asking "why"._

_AG: Seriously._

_EB: sorry _

_AG: It's alright. _

_AG: I gotta go. 8ye!_

_EB: byeeeeeeee_

_- arachnidsGrip [AG] gave up trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -_

Oh John. He was by far your favorite human. He may be an idiot, but he's your idiot. He's probably even better than these Athena kids combined.

"Who're you chatting?" You look up from your cellular device. It was a small Athena kid, no older than age 10.

"Nothing. Scram, kid." She ran off and went to find her friends, at least you think she did. You take out your fluorite octet and examine it for a moment.

"Hey Vriska." Turning around, you see Annabeth making her way towards you. You roll your eyes. Wow, now she wants to talk to you. Great, it's not like you had a thing to do that involves luck and dice. W8, you did. Anyone can see the sarcasm here.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the dice. You sigh and say, "Nothing of your business."

"What is your deal?!" Annabeth shouted. "What did I even_ do_?! Ever since you arrived at camp all you've done is talk to me like I've done something to you!"

"Here's the deal, Miss Fussy McFussychase." You grab the collar of that godforsaken orange shirt and look into her gray eyes.

"You think losing your oh so _precious _Luke was bad?" Annabeth scowled and reached for her dagger. "Go ahead, get your stupid fucking dagger and stab me. It's not like I care, and frankly, I've been through much, much worse."

"Do you see this?" You show her your dice and wait for a response. "It's called _fluorite octet_. Let's see how luck favors in my next roll, shall we? And of course, the odds will_ always _be in my favor."

Letting go of her collar, you smirk and leave. She was nothing but a naïve little girl who always tries to rationalize everything. Kind of like you were, you suppose. It doesn't matter, and now you have something to get to.

**Answer unknown pesterer.**

_-alpha!arachnidsGrip [AG1] began trolling alternate!arachnidsGrip [AG2]-_

_AG1: Holy shit._

_AG1: So she wasn't lying after all. _

_AG2: Uh, what?_

_AG1: Never mind that. Listen, are you just going to stay there and do nothing productive whatsoever? _

_AG2: Maybe._

_AG1: I think I understand Karkat now. Past me is waaaaaaaay horri8le._

_AG1: Although technically speaking, altern8 universe me, 8ut we won't dwell on that._

_AG2: ?_

_AG1: Okay. I'll explain everything l8er, 8ut you'll have to do as I say._

_AG2: How do I know this isn't a prank?_

_AG1: Sigh._

_AG1: Do you want to get the fuck out of that camp or not?_

_AG2: Yes, 8ut….._

_AG1: Good. I'll get in touch with you l8er._

_AG2: W8!_

_AG1: What?_

_AG2: How's John?_

_AG1: Oh, he's alright. He's alive. Well, way more alive than I am._

_AG2: What?_

_AG1: I forgot to tell you that I'm dead and apparently you will too. Tootles!_

_AG2: W8!_

_-alpha!arachnidsGrip [AG1] gave up trolling alternate!arachnidsgrip [AG2]-_

**A/N: Wow. What a horrible way to end a chapter. Also, this timeline will follow the original storyline of Homestuck, so if you haven't caught up yet, I suggest you don't read this. Alpha Vriska was telling our Vriska that John was in the Alpha's session, and kind of warning our Vriska in advance of her death? By the way, since the deaths will happen like they should, expect Terezi to still kill Vriska, only in different circumstances. Aradia will go godtier, and Sollux will go blind. Ships in the fic are as follows:**

**Karezi **

**Katnep (One-sided)**

**Solradia**

**Johnvris**

**Davejade**

**Yeah I probably won't list them down. They're all canon, so yeah. I'm going to watch Free! Eternal Summer now. Ja ne! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! umu I barely got on my laptop and I only have a few hours left. Firstly, the subject of last chapter is not brought up. Why? Because this isn't an all Vriska story you dipshit. Secondly, we need this. Capture the fucking flag with the trolls. Anyways, review! UuU**

**Be the Ghost King. **

Your name is NICO DI ANGELO and right now you are at Camp Half-Blood. You were called here earlier today, and Chiron had said, "it was important and that all the children of the Big Three must come". That said, it meant that you, Percy, and Thalia would be here.

"Everyone, listen up please." Chiron motioned for everyone to listen. "As you all know, we have all had strange visitors stay in each cabin. But, for those who have not acquainted with them yet, here they are. Aradia, please elaborate."

The centaur turned to a girl, no robot, and made a gesture to her to begin. "Hello." She said, her voice full of hate and regret. Her glassy red eyes seemed to stare off into a different place, a different time, which threw Nico off a bit.

"My name is Aradia Megido. I am a troll, or was, and right now we're stuck here. I would appreciate it if you would welcome us or something, but I guess you are all too busy for that."

"Also, I see that this place is a bit different from where we came from, and more so since it doesn't feel like any of the kids' houses too." Aradia said.

"Oh my god, what? There's _12 _of them?" Drew sneered. You roll your eyes and turn to look at Aradia. She radiated a certain aura, not unlike those of the dead. However, it was also one among the living. Who _is _she?

* * *

It has been around 5 minutes since Capture the Flag started. The trolls somehow knew what team they belong to, and right now you are in the blue team, along with Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. The Hunters were in the blue team as well, giving all of you an advantage over the red team, which was composed of Ares, Hermes and Aphrodite.

You spot Eridan firing his gun, aiming for someone's- oh god. "Eridan!" Feferi ran up to him and stopped him from hitting someone in the head.

"Don't kill him!"

You sigh and stop listening. Better watch the flag.

* * *

**Be Karkat.**

You are thoroughly and utterly pissed. You are the epitome of anger right now.

"Jegus, Karkat, why so angry?" Terezi asked you with a mocking tone. You scowl at her and roll your eyes. At the moment, you and the others were assigned to watch the flag.

"Well, we could've gone there and gotten the flag, but nope, we're here, stuck, and watching this goddamn stupid flag." you grumble.

"Well well well, look who it is. It's Waterboy and his girlfriend!" Vriska said, motioning at Percy, who was running up to the flag.

"You can see her?" He asked. You realize that Vriska somehow saw Annabeth. Go figure.

"Spider eye perks." She smirked. "Well, it's been fun, but we have a flag to protect."

**Kanaya: Bring out your chainsaw**

You are now dressed in one of your other outfits, more specifically your red dress. You take out your lipstick from your strife specibus, and use it.

"You have a chainsaw?" Annabeth shrieked. She took off her cap already, and was wielding a sword. You grin and jump at her. Percy blocked your hit, but was shortly attacked by Terezi.

Vriska, Tavros, and Gamzee ran off to get the blue team's flag, leaving you, Karkat, and Terezi behind.

"Well, I guess this is a fair fight." Thalia emerged from the trees, bow and shield at ready.

Karkat took her on, as you battled Annabeth. Annabeth was a skilled fighter, blocking all your hits and once you lost energy, she used that opening to slash at you. You dodge the hit, and counter with your chainsaw.

You allow her to strike at you, and let yourself get closer to the flag. It would be hard to guard it as she attacked you, though. So, to compensate for that, you attack around the flag, and use your senses to notice if someone attempted to get the flag.

* * *

The Blue Team won. Nepeta took the flag as the 3 were fighting, and earned her respect. Everyone now knows she isn't a force to reckon with.

**Be Alpha Vriska.**

You are now Alpha Vriska, and you hate your life. You look out at the vast scenery of Meenah's memory, taking in the view.

"Nice place, ain't it?" Meenah asked, comforting you a bit.

"Yeah."

"Still worried boat yo alternate self? Relax Vris. She clam handle it. You can handle it." The former heiress assured you.

* * *

_-Meenah [MEENAH] began trolling alternate!carcinoGeneticist [CG]-_

_MEENAH: sup shouty_

_CG: WHO IS THIS?_

_MEENAH: right right forgot alternate timeline _

_MEENAH: nubs its meenah _

_CG: UH_

_MEENAH: yeah i guess you havent met me yet right_

_CG: NO_

_CG: I JUST MET YOU RIGHT NOW_

_MEENAH: okay fair enough _

_MEENAH: heard vriska got a text from my vriska_

_CG: WAIT, REALLY?_

_MEENAH: yes reely_

_CG: SHE DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT THAT._

_CG: ALSO YOU KIND OF SPEAK LIKE SOMEONE._

_MEENAH: im prescratch condy whatup bitch_

_CG: MOTHER OF JEGUS I NEED A BREAK. _

_MEENAH: okay long story short my session fucked up so we scratched it_

_CG: MAKES SENSE. _

_MEENAH: im gonna talk tuna later but for now you gotta brace yourself for death gore and drama_

_CG: WHY?_

_MEENAH: no reason_

_-Meenah [MEENAH] gave up trolling alternate!carcinoGeneticist [CG]-_

**A/N: So I kind of rushed this, you see. I was planning on making this waaaaay better, but I lacked the time. So, review?**


	4. AN

**This isn't a chapter. I actually had a plan for this, but I couldn't properly lay it out, so I ask for some suggestions! And also take the time to ask me things for clarification, but I'll try my best not to spoil this too much. Suggest me things that you'd like to see in this story. And no, since this story takes place after The Last Olympian, the other demigods of the prophecy won't show up, and in this AU the prophecy will take place after Percy dies so this is entirely different. And please tell me if I did anything wrong! I haven't read the books in a long time so I might mess up some things. I really need someone to help me with this, though. If you like you can help me! Just PM me but it's okay if you don't. I did notice no one reviewed for last chapter, and I'm really disappointed. UmU. But it's okay, but right now I hadn't started 4th chapter yet since the organization is pretty sloppy. Anyway, I had this Homestuck fanfic idea and I'm just going to ask if it's nice or not. **

**Wizardstuck AU. Eridan never knew that the life of a rogue was hard. He was a son of a lord, and he always had everything served to him on a silver, no, golden, platter. It's only when his love and best friend, Feferi, gets kidnapped by two teenage girls, one of whom claims to be a wizard, when he realizes that some suffer. It doesn't help that he even manages to gain a soft spot for the seemingly harmless Roxy and manages to help her and her friends fight the batterwitch. And the fact that Jane, one of the most powerful non-wizard magic users, managed to be controlled by the enemy. Eridan was in for a tough ride. **


End file.
